the loss and love of a father
by xsammijoannex
Summary: Hook's daughter, Maria, was loved by all in never land. the Indians called her 'rogue wolf' the fairies knew her as true happiness the mermaids knew her as the heart of the ocean the lost boys knew her as their sister and pan his best friend smee thought of her as a granddaughter and to hook she was his everything but then he's let broken(inspired by smee shooting hook)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is going to be an apology story and its going to be emotional!**

 **warning!:** **suicidal thoughts and depression with some graphic description.**

 **disclaimer: i do not own anything except my OC and the story line.**

 **enjoy!**

 _*flashback*_

 _we had just finished loading the last of the cargo before setting off to find new lands. Being a captain isn't easy when you have a family waiting for you to return home...even though you might not be able to._

 _"Daddy!" a tiny voice called with the slight pitter patter of small, quick feet._

 _I turned quickly to see a small child around the age of 4-5 bounding towards the ship she was the definition of innocence and beauty, with her big forget-me-knot blue eyes wide with excitement and a big toothy grin with her two front teeth missing. Her messy mop of ebony hair flying behind her and all clad in too-big combat boots and overcoat with a hint of a green dress underneath. many would say she was adorable._

 _"Daddy! daddy! please take me with you!" the child screamed as she ran into her fathers arms, my arms._

 _"oh Ria, you know its too dangerous for you, you have to stay with your mother until I return." I reasoned with her bending down to her height._

 _Hearing this her face dropped. I hated seeing her like this, so miserable, its as if the sun will never shine again if her smile isn't there for it to impress. She looked up at me with an unreadable emotion in her eyes._

 _"Mommy's gone" She whimpered._

 _I stood rigid in my place gazing past my daughters face and into the mysterious beyond that is the mind. how could she leave her? she promised she'd stay. these were the thoughts that kept running through my mind. It was no secret that she preferred me to her cold mother, but never did I think she would go as far as to abandon her._

 _I was brought crashing back into reality when I felt small arms fling themselves around me and a face cuddle into the crook of my neck. I looked down and pulled her into my arms and righted myself. Turning quickly on my heal I strode towards my ship 'The Jolly Rodger' into the captain's quarters and sat her on my lap. I rocked us back and forth humming a soft tune to calm her down. She finally looked up at me with bright green watery eyes and a quivering lip. It always amazed me how her eyes change from different shades of blue to different shades of green, she's never had a mix of both._

 _"Am I going with you now Daddy?" She whispered as if someone else was in the room listening to our private conversation._

 _I smiled softly at her pleading green eyes. "Yes you're going to be a pirate" I whispered back._

 _She let out a gasp and squealed in excitement. Grinning, I took her on top deck and sat her on my shoulders while getting the crew's attention._

 _"LISTEN UP YOU RAVENOUS DOGS!" I Hollered._

 _She giggled from my right as the crew immediately came to a halt and gathered around the small balcony leading from my quarters, Looks of confusion were shot amongst them as they all spotted the tiny child atop my shoulders._

 _"Captain?" My first mate Mr. Smee questioned gesturing to her._

 _"This is my daughter...and she will be taught the ways of piracy. Any man so much as breathe a threatening breath in her direction then you might as well sign yourself up for Davy Jones's locker." I growled at them._

 _Satisfied with the fearful looks on their faces I set her down and nodded for her to go and get acquainted with the ship. But she still stood there looking up at me with wide adoring eyes. she looked between the crew and me biting her lip, I thought she was nervous but her next words shocked both me and the crew._

 _"Ain'cha gonna introduce me Daddy?" She inquired tilting her head to the right a little like a confused puppy._

 _There was a collective chuckle throughout the crew as she blushed at her boldness. I grinned at her and lifted her into my arms again so I was looking her straight in the eye._

 _"but of course where are my manners?" She giggled. "Men...this is Maria my little sparrow." I announced proudly._

 _Today is the beginning of a new adventure or the both of us while looking at her sky blue eyes. Turning her head to me she grinned even bigger and gave me a great sloppy kiss on the cheek while the crew cheered for her._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All I'm going to say is…UPDATE! Oh and that the whole story will be in hook's POV except for the epilogue which will be Wendy and maybe a scene in Peter's POV;)**

 **Disclaimer: all rights go to Walt Disney I only own the plot and my OC.**

 **WARNING: strong and offensive language with some hints of violence.**

 **Enjoy!**

(Ten Years Later)

It has been nine miserable years and four long months since we found Neverland and met the bloody blasted boy that ruled it. Peter Pan. Not only was the boy cocky, but also not only an hour after we arrived he tried to kidnap MY Maria! And then not one year later he cut off my hand and fed it to that cursed crocodile! So now I have to walk around with a hook for a left hand!

Only after four months of cutting off my hand did he apologise to Maria for all this 'hostile behavior'. Naturally, it took her a while to forgive him… EIGHT BLOODY WEEKS IT TOOK HER TO FORGIVE THE VILE LITTLE CREATURE! As furious as it made and still makes me I have no say on the matter, for I don't want her to leave me she's all I have. So regrettably, since that day they have been best friends. And with them being best friends brings the burden of worry when she goes flying off the ship with him. But I can only be happy that she has someone other than me and the crew to talk and play with, I can recall every time she has come home telling me of the 'grand adventures' that she has had that day with the demon child and his lost boys and all the fun games they would play together, like hide & seek and tag and the new game she made up called tracker, being the creator of this new game landed her with the title of Neverlands very first lost girl.

Now eight years, three months and one week later they were STILL best friends and I still loathed the bastard with a burning passion for what he did to my hand and they were inseparable, until about a week ago…

You see what happened was they had a horrible argument and I remember it like it was yesterday…

 _*Flashback*_

 _I felt my face take on a, what I imagine to be, sour look when I saw the beastly little menace and my daughter on the deck of the ship. I ran a hand over my tired face and rubbed my temples in great annoyance._

 _"_ _Ria darling, must you REALLY bring the boy back to the ship with you?" I questioned wearily._

 _She turned around genuine shock on her face when she saw me standing there watching them both. Taking a quick side-glance towards the boy she stepped forward and looked at me with her sea green eyes cautiously through her long, black lashes and shrugged her shoulders scuffing her foot on the faded mahogany deck._

 _"_ _I'm terribly sorry dad, but Peter said he had a secret to tell me." She said quietly._

 _I looked at her my annoyance quickly diminishing as I looked at her guilty face. I sighed deeply and looked past her to my mortal enemy in suspicion he was looking at me in a sort of taunting way._

 _"_ _Why couldn't he tell you back on the island?" I asked raising my eyebrow._

 _She shrugged her shoulders before her eyes widened in realisation._

 _"_ _He said he had to tell me in private and that the boys or Tink can't know about it" she said confidently smiling at Pan smugly._

 _I raised my eyebrow further at this remark._ _ **What could possibly be so important or secretive that the lost boys or his annoying fairly friend can't know?**_ _I thought to myself. I asked her this looking at the demon whilst I asked this meaning for him to answer the question._

 _Maria opened her mouth to say something then closed it in confusion she looked back at the demon with a questioning look. She obviously didn't know why he couldn't tell everyone his big secret and looked as if she would like to know the answer herself. Pan shifted uncomfortably under Maria's and my gaze._

 _"_ _Ummm…well I um i…" he stammered._

 _As he continued to stammer he avoided eye contact with us both while subconsciously wringing his hat around in his hands. Then as if a switch had been flipped he looked up at me and gave me an evil grin._

 _"_ _Aw c'mon you ol' codfish! Afraid you'll lose her to me like you lost her mother?" he joked._

 _I felt my blood boil over in anger. He grinned in pride at my facial expression. Blindly I stepped towards him and pulled my cutlass from its scabbard and raised it in a slicing position._

 _"_ _You little…BASTARD!" I screamed as I swung at him with a strong right hook. (Excuse the pun)_

 _He jumped into the air and flew in a circle around me then shot off into the rigging laughing all the way._

 _He stopped laughing when he looked past me at Maria. On instinct I turned with concern only to see her forest green eyes fill with unshed tears._

 _"_ _How, how could you say something like that peter when you can see me standing RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?!" She yelled wiping at her eyes trying to get rid of the tears._

 _He slowly sank to the floor at her words and hurried past me to grab her shoulders._

 _"_ _No…M-Maria please I di..." He started but was cut off by her loud laugh._

 _"_ _Oh please peter! If you cared about me in the slightest you would never have said that… that's it isn't it? ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN USING ME AS A REASON TO GRATE ON MY DAD'S NERVES! YOU, TINK AND THE BOYS YOU ALL MUST HAVE A GOOD LAUGH BEHIND MY BACK WHEN IM NOT THERE! 'Oh isn't she a scream! ACTUALLY thinks we're her FRIENDS?!' WELL I WONT STAND FOR IT ANY LONGER!" She screamed in his face shaking his hands off her shoulders and pushing him away and into the main mast._

 _"_ _NO! Maria it-it's not like that i-I swear!" he tried._

 _She laughed again the tears pooling in her eyes yet again._

 _"_ _OH YOU SWEAR DO YOU? WELL I SWEAR I TOLD YOU IN CONFIDENCE ABOUT HOW MUCH IT HURT ME WHEN MY SORRY EXCUSE OF A MOTHER JUST RAN OUT ON ME AND YOU KNEW IT WAS A SORE TOPIC FOR ME AND DAD SO WHY, I ASK YOU WHY DID YOU SAY IT IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME OR IF YOU_ _GENUINELY_ _CARE ABOUT ME?!" She screamed the tears falling one by one._

 _She wiped them away leaving red blotches on her already rosy cheeks and sniffled to try and stifle the loud sob escaping her heaving chest._

 _"_ _Maria please, I-I wasn't thinking i- please don't cry I hate it when you cry." He whispered desperately._

 _He cautiously moved towards her being careful as if she were a cornered animal and shakily brought his hand to her face to wipe away her still falling tears._

 _"_ _NO!" she shouted pushing his hand away._

 _"_ _I hate you." She whispered._

 _She spun around and faced the starboard side of the ship her shoulders visibly shaking. The look of shock on Pan's face was enough to tell me that he was hurt by her words. He hung his head dejectedly and turned to the railing on the port side of The Jolly Rodger and got ready to take off. But he stopped. And he turned to look at Maria again._

 _"_ _Just so you know…you're still my lost girl" he whispered loud enough for both of us to hear._

 _And just like that he was gone. I looked at my daughter sorrowfully and moved to pull her around to face me. As soon as she was facing me she flung her arms around my middle and pressed her face into my chest and sobbed. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her violently shaking shoulders and shushed her._

 _*end flashback*_

That was week ago now it's been one week and he's done nothing but try apologising to her for what he said. He's sent the lost boys onto my ship to tell her how much she means to them, he's sent the fairies with rare Neverland flowers and apology notes, he's got the Indian princess, TigerLilly to try and get her to forgive him. But nothing he's tried has worked. As happy as I am that I have my daughter to myself again I can't help but notice how… closed off she is from me and the rest of the crew. She won't eat, she won't talk, I've heard her cry herself to sleep at night and she won't even drink my hot cocoa that she loves so much.

The next day I saw her on deck and decided it was time she had a little chat with the flying demon.

"Maria dear…" I started.

"Yes Father?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

I winced slightly at the formal word she's never called me that before it was always dad or daddy and that's how I'd like to keep it thank you.

"I think it's time you forgave Pan" I said slowly so that she could allow it to sink in.

"I- you what?" she stuttered.

"Otherwise I'll go mad having him on my ship all day long trying to get you to forgive him and there's only so much of Pan I can cope with in a day let alone a week!" I added as a joke.

She giggled softly and looked up at me with her sky blue eyes and flung herself at me and thanking me to many times over to count. All at once it was like I'd gone back in time to when she was 5 and she begged me to let her come sailing with me, and I squeezed her harder knowing that my baby girl is growing up.

 **A/N: I know you all probably hate me for leaving it this long but I've had a severe case of writers block AND I've been having a game of thrones and a once upon a time marathon along with a Jurassic park and the mummy trilogy marathon on the weekends! Actually think my next story will be Jurassic park or the mummy I don't know let me know in the reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: heylloooo everyone...say watch a doin' with that kni- AAAAHHHHH! (Runs and hides) I'm sorrrryyyyy I'm updating and there is going to be a huge trigger for tears at the end of the chapter for the last line of this story soooo keep a look out!

Oh! And a reminder! If your reading my other story for the goo its I'll be updating that soon as well soooo pass on the message if you will!

You all know the drill by now I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY MARIA AND TYE PLOT.

Enjoy!

(One year later)

It's been eight months since pan started to date my Maria... I don't like it one bit. Call me protective but I just know he'll hurt her. Now that Maria's 16 she has a mind of her own but thankfully she's never really been too rebellious... Emphasis on the too. But there's something strange going on she's been coming home earlier and her eyes have been green a tell tale sign that she's been crying and whenever I ask her what's wrong, she'll just ignore me and barricade herself in her quarters.

Today marks the 43rd day of my daughters strange depression and I think it's time me and the flying rodent had a 'chat'.

"PAN HO!" Pintel (special recognition if you know this movie character!) hollered from the crows nest.

"Speak of the devil" I growled as I watched him with my forget-me-knot blue eyes.

But today there was something different he had three shadows following him...one of them was female... I herd a gasp from behind me I turned to see Maria glowering up at the boy. I made a move to go and comfort her when-

"PETER!" She screamed.

The flying leprechaun skidded to a halt in mid air having the two boys and female fly into him. I took out my spy glass and observed them.

This is the Peter POV!

"Peter, who is that girl?" Wendy asked with a hint of emotion I could not explain.

"That's Maria, she's my girlfriend" I explained.

Wendy looked murderous but I just thought she didn't like the look of hook spying on us and Maria didn't sound to happy either so I decided to take the new lost boys and their mother to see the Pirates and my precious gem.

Hook's POV

The menace flew towards the ship to my disdain but a part of me was indeed curious as to what the girl and two boys were doing in Neverland.

"Ria! I'd like to introduce the two new lost boys John and Michael!" He proud stated.

"Uh-huh and who is she?" Maria snarled.

He winced and glanced back at Wendy, who was giving him a what I think was supposed to be a flirtatious look but ended up bent more of a constipated look, then back to Maria and shrugged.

"This is Wendy she-" the boy was cut off by 'Wendy'

"Peter's lover how do you do" the girl sneered.

I watched the exchange carefully partially enjoying the demons discomfort but wary of what Maria would do... As cold hearted as I am, I refuse to let her become a murderer.

"She's lying I swear I'd never do Anything to hurt you you know what Maria... I love you" he confessed shuffling his feet with a seep red blush upon his face.

Maria looked at him fiercely then ready to tear into him when she saw the pathetically love-struck look he gave her then her features softened. She heaved a sigh and turned to the girl again with an icy blue eyed glare cold enough to freeze your insides... A glare I taught to her I'm proud to say.

"Don't try anything or I'll turn your insides to your outsides, is hat clear?" She threatened in a deadly calm tone.

Every head turned in her direction shocked. She's never made a threat before that worries me. The boy turned back to her with a glare.

"Don't scare her Ri, she's the boys new mother" he defended.

She turned to him shocked and stalked closer to him like a wild, ferocious animal cornering her prey.

"Are you trying to say you want me to be oblivious to get obvious advances upon you?" She hissed.

Pan backed away slightly frightened by her tone but soon recovered and squared up to her.

"Maybe I do you don't have the rights to tell me who I can and can't talk to" he boldly stated.

"It is her right when she feels her relationship with you is in jeopardy" I defended Maria.

She looked back at me with an appreciative smile. The boy glared at me furiously.

"Well what if I don't want a relationship with her huh?" He growled.

His eyes widened when he realised his mistake, he turned mouth open ready to beg for forgiveness when-

CRACK!

Maria struck him in the face with her fist. She pulled her hand back breathing erratic and quacking with rage.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME? FINE! LEAVE AND DON'T BOTHER TALKING TO ME EVER AGAIN!" She shrieked.

Pan got up onto his knees and pleaded, but Maria just turned away and wen to go back to her quarters with her parting words.

"I hope daddy does kill you and your little whore too!" She snarled eyes forest green and blazing with a hidden fire.

(Two hours later)

After the days events, I went to see how my baby was doing. I knocked and entered when she granted me permission to enter.

"Hey princess" I greeted.

She giggled she loved it when I called her princess something she will always be to me.

"Hey daddy what are you doing here?" She asked.

I grinned and entered the room fully with two mugs filled with frothy Cocoa and cinnamon. Her baby blue eyes lit up like the ocean at sunrise and she leapt across to me to grab one. We stolen in a comfortably silence up t the top deck to admire the stars as we usually would do of a night time just to talk about our day and any random topic that just popped into our heads.

"Dad?" She inquired.

"Yes my sweet?" I hummed.

"I'm sorry" she sighed heavily.

I turned to ask her why when I saw she was looking towards the mainland towards the boy. Then I knew what she was apologising for. She was apologising for making me put up with him for so long, she feels selfish and careless and above all stupid for not seeing it all before. Seeing his careless, Un-loving nature.

"There is nothing to apologise for my dear" I told her catching a stray tear n the tip of my hook.

She turned to face me with her green eyes and locked her arms around my neck tightly as she cried quietly. I shushed her just like I did when she was five and when she fell out with pan one year ago. A thought struck me that made me chuckle at first... Then I couldn't control my laughter. She lifted her head and gazed at me quizzically probably thinking I've gone mad.

"What's so funny!" She demanded cracking a grin herself soon she was howling with me.

When we finally caught our breath I told her.

"Nothing' I merely wished to make you smile and laughing at nothing seemed to do the trick" I grinned and she grinned back with her blue eyes.

"Will I never see your eyes change from blue to green or vice versa myself?" I groaned.

Maria giggled and hugged me. I've always tried to watch her eyes change but alas I've never been able to see such a wonder.

"One day daddy, one day" she yawned.

That night we camped out on the deck and sleep under the stars

Little did I know that it was going to be the last time I would ever get to watch the stars with her like this.

A/N: okay so I changed my mind but be prepared and have tissues ready for the next chapter folks!

Read and review and remember the special mentions!


End file.
